Love&Basketball 2
by VerifiedBreeze
Summary: Nine Years after being drafted #1 in the NBA draft, Ash Ketchum is on top of the world. But when an unfortunate tragedy strikes and his future is suddenly snatched from under him, Ash is forced to seriously think about what he wants in his life. Is it what he always believed? Or is it something he let slip from his grasp. Love&Basketball Sequel. AdvanceshippingVsAmourshipping.


**THIS FIC IS RATED M. Includes sexual situations not suitable for those under the appropriate age.**

 **I strongly recommend that if you haven't read Love &Basketball (Story by Me) you do so before continuing.**

* * *

 **Cover-Art By: Atharple (Find him on DeviantArt) All credit goes to him 4 the amazing cover.**

 **All music quoted in this fic will be named in the author notes at the bottom. I claim no ownership over these songs and their copyrights belong solely to the artist and their recording company.**

 **All characters used in this fic are the property of Nintendo and I claim no ownership over their creation as well.**

* * *

 _ ****Love &Basketball 2****_

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

"It's amazing how loud silence can be."

The statement came from a man I didn't know, but that didn't change how true his statement was. I didn't give him a verbal reply though and instead opted to continue looking out onto the stage and into the amazing crowd of people. From backstage it was hard to see exactly how many people were seated, but I was positive that while standing in the center of that stage.

It felt like the world was watching.

This wasn't a basketball game. But I was sure that this was her Game 7 of the NBA finals.

Her.

The one the world **is** watching.

May Maple, my fiance.

I watched as Calem quietly set up his guitar on stage, although there was an obvious rush to his pace. Before shifting my attention to the brown haired beauty standing at the center of the stage with only a mic in her hand.

The only instrument she needed.

She turned her head and instantly my eyes dived into the pools of blue that I had fallen in love with. She flashed me a smile and I whispered a silent "good luck," I was sure she didn't need it. It wasn't like this was her first performance, in fact her resume is probably what earned her this opportunity to begin with.

Selling out Kanto Stadium was something only legends could claim. Something most people in their mid 20s couldn't claim. But I supposed that was what made May special. She was different.

I snapped out of my stupor only when Calem began to string the chords on his guitar. I closed my eyes to allow myself to enjoy the music that they had created together. It was kind of funny that after knowing Calem for over nine years he and May had only just made a song together, and Calem's talents were apparently more focused on the beat rather than vocals, but their fans loved it regardless.

Calem's voice soon filled my ears as I listened along with the rest of the world.

 _"La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la"_

My eyes opened in anticipation for May to come in. She had long since turned her attention towards the crowd, confidence in her abilities radiating off her. The stage light illuminated her petite figure perfectly, her light brown hair flowed softly down her shoulders which she gently moved out of her face. The red dressed Dawn had designed for her fit her curves perfectly.

I hid a smile at Gary's recent comment on how ironic it was that my fiance acted like an angel, but was an invitation to sin.

I felt tiny bumps appear on my skin as her beautiful sound reached my ears.

 _"I've never been so caught up_

 _Still so into us_  
 _I never thought I'd be here_  
 _Should've turned to dust_  
 _Ooh, let's be honest, baby_  
 _This is so unusual_

 _Ooh, and I'm not tempted, baby_

 _Even if they're beautiful_  
 _I used to be cautious_  
 _A little too reckless_  
 _Now all my emotions_  
 _Are all cause of you"_

It was hard not to feel a bit of pride well up in my chest watching her. How did I ever get so lucky to deserve her? May's eyes briefly whipped towards me backstage as she began walking around the stage.

I've known her for over 10 years and I still missed the mischievousness that swam in her eyes. Her effect on me hadn't lessened at all over the years.

 _"I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_  
 _I ain't even think of letting go_  
 _I ain't ever thought of going nowhere_  
 _I don't even see it down the road_  
 _Cause we're collectin' moments_  
 _Tattoos on my mind_  
 _I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_  
 _I ain't even think of letting go_  
 _Not even sometimes"_

I smiled as I clapped my hands as Calem began walking around the stage as well perfectly in sync with May. It was hard to believe that he was the man who had broke Serena's heart all those years ago, but he had certainly proved over the years to be a friend worth having.

 _"La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la"_

This time I didn't miss the dangerous glint in May's eyes as they met mine once again, but she reacted before I could. Without me noticing she had used her coordinated movements with Calem to get closer to me backstage.

 _"Ooh, let's be honest, baby_  
 _This is so unusual_  
 _Ooh, I'm not tempted, baby_  
 _Even if they're beautiful"_

She motioned with her hands for me to come onto the stage and instantly my heart began to race. I wasn't told about me going on stage with her... It wasn't like we hadn't been out in the public view for a while, but still...It was nice to have a little preparation.

Before I could think any more a small hand softly touched mine. I instinctively grabbed it, knowing who it belonged too. She silently told me to trust her as she slowly walked me out onto the stage. I was entranced, we both seemed to be in our own world as she continued to sing all while looking at me.

We ignored the way the crowd's cheers increased at my appearance.

It was just us.

 _"It used to be easy_  
 _For someone to steal me_  
 _Now all my emotions_  
 _Are all cause of you, boy"_

After what seemed like an eternity, to me, she let go of my hand as she turned her attention back towards the crowd as the hook came in.

 _"I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_  
 _I ain't even think of letting go_  
 _I ain't ever thought of going nowhere_  
 _I don't even see it down the road_  
 _Cause we're collectin' moments_  
 _Tattoos on my mind_  
 _I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_  
 _I ain't even think of letting go_  
 _Not even sometimes, babe"_

As May continued to sing I mentally thanked Dawn for insisting I wear a suit her company had designed. It was black and fitted my body perfectly, much better attire to be seen in on National television than anything I could have chosen.

Suddenly as May finished singing the hook her attention came back towards me. I noticed Calem back up to give us a bit of space. So this was planned.

 _"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_  
 _Why it never worked, but it's going to now"_

I felt my breath stop in my chest as May sang directly to me.

 _"You don't know, you don't know, you don't know_  
 _What it does to me when I feel you around"_

Suddenly May surprised me as she dropped the mic to her side as instantly the real song continued playing where she had left off. There was a noticeable difference, but the crowd was clearly loving the tension building in the moment. If their cheers where anything to judge by.

 _"Is it love? Is it lust? Is it fear?_  
 _But it's hard to breathe when you're touching me there_  
 _Hard to breathe when you're kissing me there"_

Without thinking I felt my hand cup her cheek. I wasn't worried that she'd reject my touch as she instantly leaned into it.

 _"Hard to breathe"_

I watched her close her eyes and I leaned in. Never once suspecting her motives. I didn't even notice that the real song had stopped playing and a short silence echoed across the stadium. But before anyone could question it, I heard May's voice as my lips met the space her's had once been.

Instead she had quickly taken advantage of the fact that I bent to her level to kiss her to instead whisper into the mic while at the same time into my ear.

"W _hen you're not here"_

Before I could react May spun the other direction across the stage leaving me stunned at what had just occurred.

Calem had once again began playing in conjunction with the real song. I couldn't hide the wide smile that came to my face as I watched May continue to sing her own grin reflecting my own.

Oh so she enjoyed her little stunt.

 _"I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_  
 _I ain't even think of letting go_  
 _I ain't ever thought of going nowhere_  
 _I don't even see it down the road_  
 _Cause we're collectin' moments_  
 _Tattoos on my mind_  
 _I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_  
 _I ain't even think of letting go_  
 _Not even sometimes"_

I walked next to May at the center of the stage and easily picked up the pace of the song as I began clapping my hands. I looked out into the crowd enjoying the feeling of being on stage with May. Just another experience to add on our long list of them in the time we've known each other.

May and Calem had begun singing and clapping together as well sparking the entire crowd to start clapping along with us.

 _"La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _Not even sometimes_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _Cause we're collectin' moments_  
 _Tattoos on my mind_  
 _I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_  
 _I ain't even think of letting go (no way)_  
 _Not even sometimes"_

Suddenly May stopped singing and allowed only Calem and the real song to be heard quieter in the background.

 _"La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _Not even sometimes_  
 _Not even sometimes_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la"_

Finally seeing an opportunity to possibly get May back for teasing me in front of a live audience I turned to face her, but all thoughts of revenge left my mind as instantly her arms wrapped around my neck.

She didn't give me time to question her either as her lips captured mine. I had to remind myself that we were in public as I felt her strengthen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine ignoring the world around us. It wasn't like the world hadn't seen our public displays of affection before. We were practically known for it.

Unintentionally mostly of course.

And just as quickly as the kiss had started it ended as May pulled away. I could see the heated look in her eyes as they opened promising to finish whatever heat had just built between us during her performance.

The sound of the crowd's applause snapped us both out of our moment. We turned back to face them and waved in appreciation proud that they had enjoyed the show.

This had been the last song of the night so thankfully we could get out of the pubic view. I had a feeling we were going to need some privacy after this.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

I sighed contently as I unwrapped my damp hair and allowed my body to fall unceremoniously onto my mattress. It had been a long day. Every single part of my body felt like it was aching, who knew that learning how to dance would be so difficult.

Dancing was a great way to stay in shape though and was a good hobby, since my job provided me with plenty of resources along with free time.

Suddenly I heard the annoying sound of my phone buzzing.

I groaned as I lazily twisted my body around the bed trying to find my phone without actually looking for it. Luckily for my caller I managed to achieve my goal and with a smile I answered.

"Hey Calem. How was the show?" I asked instantly knowing that if he was calling that the show was finished.

He gave a light laugh, "It was great like always although I'm sure you'll be hearing about yet another Ash and May public-"

I interrupted him before he could finish with a chuckle of my own. "Again? Seems like no matter how much time goes by those two never change."

"I agree although Ash and I had an interesting conversation after the show before he went back to his place." Calem admitted causing me to shift in my bed in interest.

"About what?" I asked unable to hide the curiosity in my tone.

Calem shuffled around a bit on the phone before replying. "Just about how he thinks he might be ready to really change things with May."

"Really change things?" I questioned, unable to decipher the hidden meaning behind Ash's words.

I thought about the fact that Ash had asked May to marry him four years ago yet they still hadn't officially married. They both explained that it was because of wanting to focus on their careers though, something I could understand.

"Yeah, he didn't really go into details, but from the look in his eyes when he was on the stage tonight with May. I would even guess that Ash might be ready to take a much bigger step than any of us thought." Calem began to explain before I could think about Ash's statement any longer.

I thought about Calem's words. I knew Ash and May loved each other despite not being married. They were engaged and lived together whenever they weren't traveling. While Ash could be talking about finally having a wedding, Calem is right about there might be more behind Ash's words...

I guess I would just have to ask him whenever I got the chance.

"Speaking of change though Serena..." I heard him say in a much lower tone. Instantly the light mood surrounding the topic of my best friend's love life disappeared and a uncomfortable silence followed Calem's words.

"Calem?" I said, unsure of what else to say.

I had no idea why he was suddenly acting so nervous. Like he was about to tell me something that would make me mad at him, but I couldn't think of anything that he could have done.

"I really want to change our relationship Serena. Listen before you say anything. Please just listen and hear me out." Calem began sensing my urge to interrupt the moment I realized the subject of our new conversation.

"I know you said that your still not ready for a relationship, but Serena... Four years ago when you gave me a chance to be your friend again I was happy to show you that I've changed. For a moment I thought that maybe I had succeeded too when we kissed again for the first time two years ago..." He paused, knowing I was allowing the memory to replay in my head.

 _-Flashback_

 _"Serena you can't seriously be canceling on me are you?" Calem's pouted playfully as he held his hands up in a mocking begging gesture._

 _I gave him a light laugh, "I promise Calem if it wasn't important I wouldn't have to cancel, but unfortunately..." I allowed the rest of my statement to go unsaid not feeling the need to further explain. Hopefully Calem would just drop it tonight._

 _"What could possibly be more important than our first real date that I didn't have to beg for?" He replied as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smug smile._

 _He was right...Ever since he had asked me to give him another opportunity to be apart of my life two years ago he literally went out of his way to spend time with me whenever he could. Of course his busy schedule tended to make even those times scarce, but it was the thought that counted._

 _But...The feeling that had existed during our relationship...Sometimes recapturing it felt impossible. It wasn't the same as..._

 _I forced myself to stop that train of thought. It wasn't like I was still in love with..._

 _No I definitely wasn't. Those bitter pangs of jealousy that I used to feel whenever I saw him with May no longer plagued me. I no longer daydreamed about laying in his arms, achieving our dreams together, starting a family..._

 _Yeah I had definitely gotten over Ash. He was happy and I was happy with my life as well. That was all I needed as far as things go in that area._

 _But...The intense emotions that I associated with Ash now seemed impossible to associate with Calem. It just wasn't the same, but there was a piece of me that didn't want to give up on Calem. Not when he was making such an obvious effort._

 _"I don't know Calem, from what I just saw you definitely looked like you were begging." I decided to tease, not wanting to fully dive into the reason on why I was canceling. Hopefully Calem wouldn't notice._

 _Of course I had no such luck._

 _"You keep ignoring my question Serena.." He replied with a frown, obviously not liking how I was acting._

 _I resisted the urge to bite my lip. If I told Calem why I was canceling on him he would probably get upset. I mentally cursed Ash in my mind for practically begging me to accompany him to do some volunteer work in Pallet instead of meeting with Calem._

 _Of course I told Ash about my plans, but he could be so selfish when he wanted to be, reminding me that I owed him a favor. It wasn't that much of a problem anyways I loved volunteering in Pallet, it was just that I had plans already._

 _It wasn't like Calem had problems with Ash or anything, but I knew his biggest doubt was whether or not I'm lying whenever I say that I no longer love Ash. Canceling our date even to just volunteer with Ash definitely wasn't going to help change that opinion._

 _I sighed, despite that though I didn't want to lie. "I'm sorry Calem. I really am, but Ash begged me to help him out in Pallet today." I explained, keeping it short. Without noticing I found myself holding my breath for his reply. I didn't feel like arguing with Calem. Especially about Ash._

 _I watched as Calem took in a deep breath. He was silent for a few seconds obviously trying to get his thoughts together before he spoke. Calem could be just as hot headed as Ash when he wanted to be so I anxious for good reason._

 _"Serena..." He said quietly before putting his hand on his forehead and giving a bitter laugh. The light mood that had enveloped the area when Calem had first began asking questions had evaporated and in it's place left an awkward tense mood that made me shuffle uncomfortably._

 _"I don't want to do this Calem. It isn't a big deal. Ash is my best friend thats it. You know that." I said in an attempt to put out the fire before it began to blaze._

 _"How am I supposed to believe that Serena! Ever since he came into our lives it's like you can't say no to him! This date was important to me Serena!" He raised his voice, but it wasn't unreasonable._

 _I knew Calem had a point._

 _He had every right to be bothered._

 _"He is my best friend Calem like I said! Of course I want to help him whenever I can." I weakly defended. Even I knew that my side of the argument was fruitless._

 _Calem sucked his teeth, "What about me? You care about Ash's happiness because he is your best friend right? Then what about me?! What am I to you Serena? Does his happiness mean more to you than mine?" He snapped before calming himself down and speaking again in a lower tone, "Because there is no longer anyone whose happiness I put above yours and I've spent so much time trying to get you to believe that fact." He finished._

 _"Of course I care about your happiness Calem your one of my close friends as well!" I countered, hating that Ash seemed to be the topic of my relationships even nine years after our..._

 _Whatever it was._

 _"But you care about Ash's more right." Calem stated. It wasn't worded like a question, rather it was a statement. Like he knew it was true._

 _I hesitated._

 _That's when Calem kissed me._

 _It was a small chaste kiss that left me speechless. I wasn't sure how long I stood still in shock before Calem's voice brought me out of my stupor._

 _"I love you Serena." Calem said in a deep tone that made a blush come to my cheeks._

 _This wasn't the first time Calem had told me that he loved me, although the other times hadn't been nearly as serious. I didn't doubt his words either surprisingly. Calem had done a good job at proving that he wasn't the same guy he was years ago._

 _This was the first time he made a move on me though._

 _I still hadn't given Calem any kind of verbal response to his actions, and I supposed that was what prompted him to kiss me again. This time however, the kiss wasn't chaste. I felt his arms wrap against my lower back as his lips brushed softly against mine._

 _Instantly memories of the fiery kisses I had shared with Ash when we were younger flashed through my head. The same memories I had did my best not to think about over the years._

 _I wrapped my arms around Calem's neck and deepened our kiss. I felt his grip on me tighten around my waist, but my mind wasn't focused on that right now. In fact it wasn't focused on anything that it should have been focused on._

 _Rather all I could do was think about Ash. Think about the way his lips had felt on mine..._

 _When Calem broke the kiss, I finally realized what had happened..._

 _I tried not to freak out especially since I hadn't rejected Calem when he kissed me._

 _Thankfully afterwards Calem understood that I needed time to think and seemed to be satisfied with getting his point across for now._

 _-Flashback End_

I bit my lower lip as the memory rushed through my head. Of course I remembered, although I was sure my recollection of the events were a little different from how Calem was seeing them.

But I knew explaining the truth about that incident wouldn't help anything now.

I had forced myself to pretend as if nothing had ever happened after that kiss. I had to keep repeating to myself over and over that I was not still in love with Ash even after all of these years. I was only thinking about our time together because I hadn't had any kind of intimate moment since.

That was what I told myself and it helped me not act awkwardly around Ash afterwards, and Calem eventually became to distracted with work to further interrogate me about my feelings...

Well until now.

"Somebody other than Ash can make you happy you know Serena." Calem finally spoke after his long silence.

I jumped a bit almost having forgot I was on the phone. But when what he said finally processed in my brain the first emotion I felt creep up inside of me was anger. I was tired of this.

Calem was right, I did care about Ash a lot. He was the most important person in my life to a certain extent. Ash and his success was proof that we had overcome all of our struggles to accomplish our dreams... I love him.

But not romantically.

I didn't need Calem constantly reminding me about my previous romance with Ash, didn't he understand that was the only time I ever thought about it?!

I didn't believe that Ash was the only person in the world who could make me happy, I didn't believe that I would be single for the rest of my life. No, I hadn't been able to progress with Calem because I simply didn't want to be in a relationship.

The experiences I had with Ash were so passionate that at times I felt like I was walking on clouds. At the time it was such a high, the feeling of content as Ash made me lower every single wall. I had been bare to him, it should have been scary, but it wasn't.

But the feeling of losing that... The feeling of suffocation that I would feel whenever I thought about him. How much I wanted to hate him...I never want to feel like that again. Not towards anybody.

That is why I wasn't moving forward with Calem. Not because of Ash.

I felt in my heart I would know when I was ready, and for now I was fine with the way my life was without romantic relationships.

"Calem don't you dare bring Ash into this again!" I shouted unconcerned about people hearing me inside of my condominium. Privacy was one of the many things it didn't lack.

I heard Calem take a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry...It's just that every time I see him and May together I think about you... I think about why aren't we like that...I think about how-"

"We aren't Ash and May, Calem!" I interrupted. "We are two completely different people with a completely different history. Your wrong about Ash being the roadblock in recovering our relationship. I'm sorry Calem I just don't want to be in a relationship right now..." I finished in a much lighter tone, I didn't hate Calem.

I cared about him I just wasn't ready to be what he wanted me to be.

"So if I were Ash would you say the same thing?" He asked suddenly.

I stuttered completely at a loss of words. Where in the world was all of this coming from. "W-What?! Of course?! What difference does it make who it is?! Listen Calem I'm done talking about this, when your done trying to accuse me of wanting some fantasy relationship with Ash i'll be willing to talk." I told him, not realizing that I had begun walking around my room during the course of the conversation.

With that I hung up the phone, I knew Calem wouldn't call back.

I sighed, how had that conversation gone south so quickly? Now not only was my body still aching from my long day, but my thoughts were filled with memories of the past. Memories I hated to dwell on, but now because of Calem...

"That idiot..." I muttered, still feeling annoyance running through my body as I laid back down on my mattress.

I pulled back out my phone and clicked on the social media app as I finally felt my muscles unloosen as I got comfortable. Of course it didn't take long to see what Calem had been referring to between Ash and May at the start of their phone call. I smiled softly as I looked at the photo of the two kissing.

How could Calem ever believe that I would want to cause any problems for them?

How could he believe I would want Ash when I'm reminded weekly about how much he loves May?

I shook my head and laughed to myself. I wasn't going to stress over this like I had two years ago, albeit that the confrontation had been in person that time. I knew I didn't want Ash. I didn't want anybody. I wanted to care about my friends and focus on my career. I didn't need a relationship right now.

And if Calem couldn't understand that then he wasn't the one for me. I'm not forcing him to pursue me.

It sounded harsh in my head, but it was the only way I could comprehend the entire situation. It was so rare that this particular aspect of my life was focused on that I didn't know how else to deal with this.

I sighed once more before a text message popped up on my screen. I smiled as I read who it was from.

May.

It was a pretty long message, something that I had come to expect from May whenever she was busy. It meant she rushed at the first opportunity she saw to send the text before somebody else needed her. The message was basically about how good the show was, and I also noticed that Dawn's name was in the recipient list as well. May was obviously disappointed that both of us hadn't been able to make the flight out to Kanto, after all performing at the Kanto Stadium was an incredible achievement.

I had scheduled appearances that I had to make in Kalos tomorrow and it would have been irresponsible of me to attempt to make it to Kanto and back despite how tempted I was to go through with it. Of course Gary and Ash instigating that I just skip my appearances only strengthened my resolve to not miss them, even though I knew May would be disappointed.

Dawn was actually in Kalos as well for a series of meetings, I wasn't sure on the details, but I was sure she would explain eventually. The rest of May's message just spoke on the after party and how much of a mess of it Ash and Gary made. It definitely made me wish I was there, but I'd see them soon anyways.

After all All-Star weekend was coming up next week.

* * *

 _May's POV_

I couldn't stop the giggle from leaving my lips as Ash gently pushed me against our apartment door shutting it close. Luckily he had been smart enough to wait until we could enjoy the privacy that our high rise provided. Media members, enthused fans, paparazzi members, and anybody else who didn't have either my or Ash's permission to come in were restricted.

Unless of course they also lived here, but all of our neighbors respected our privacy in return for respecting theirs as well, considering we weren't the only famous people living here.

"Look at me May." Ash's commanding tone snapped me out of my thoughts as he lifted my chin up so that my eyes stared directly into his.

I loved Ash's eyes. Ever since I had met him the warmth they held never changed. Even as our lives changed and we slowly drifted further and further from what most would consider average they never changed. He never changed.

He was still the same idiot basketball player I met back in high school.

"Your so beautiful May." He said gently as he slowly walked me towards the king-sized bed that sat in the middle of our bedroom.

I felt my face heat up, it didn't matter that I had heard him say those words hundreds maybe even thousands of times... The butterflies it brought to my stomach never went away.

I felt his lips touch mine and instantly I closed my eyes. I had felt the heat of his kiss on stage so strongly that I knew what to expect once we made it home. My body was cursing at me already for not going straight to bed after that performance, but I didn't want Ash to stop.

Sleep could wait.

My hands gripped the shirt covering his chest tightly as I felt him deepen the kiss. The same heat that I had felt on the stage returned, intensifying at the fact that there was nothing to stop Ash from continuing.

I squirmed a bit in my dress feeling my need for him growing the longer Ash continued to tease me with slow kisses. I held down a moan when I felt him give my bottom lip a light nip before feeling his tongue enter my mouth. My hands rose and landed in Ash's soft bed of ebony hair and I gripped them lightly bringing his head closer to mine as my tongue met his.

Our sensual battle lasted a few seconds before Ash's lips moved from mine down to my neck while one of his hands found the zipper on the back of my dress. I felt him pull the zipper down, but he made no move to take the dress off me as he continued to focus on my neck.

"Ash..." I panted out as I felt a light kiss under my ear.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pushed Ash's head deeper into the crook of my neck, moaning lightly as more light kisses were placed down my neck leading to my chin.

"I love you so much May..." I heard him him whisper before pulling his head back so that I could see his face.

I knew that my face was red, but not from embarrassment. I looked into Ash's brown eyes only to see that the warmth that usually resided in them had been covered by something else.

"I love you too Ash..." I muttered back finding myself entranced by the expression he was giving me.

I barely registered him slowly laying me down onto the mattress while gently sliding off my dress. I bit my lip as I felt one of Ash's strong calloused hands grab one of my bra covered breast.

"It was incredible seeing you preform again..." He whispered as he placed chaste kisses up my bare stomach causing me to shudder in anticipation.

I wanted him so badly. I knew that we hadn't had sex in over 3 months because of our schedules, but I didn't think that I had missed his touch this much.

"Y-you should come to more of them then." I managed to get out between my pants as Ash's lips focused on the skin exposed from my bra.

I felt him chuckle against my skin causing me to suck in a breath and rub my thighs together. The heat in between my legs begged for release, but I didn't want Ash to rush. I wanted to savor every moment of this because they didn't come often.

But there was one thing that had to change about this situation.

"You know if I could I would...But our schedul-" he had stopped his kisses to give me a serious answer, but I silenced him with a heavy kiss, dragging his body upwards so that he was facing me.

My hands grabbed at his tie expertly removing it without much difficulties before breaking our kiss.

Ash's lips met mine for 2 more chaste kisses before he sat up over me, understanding what I wanted. I didn't even realize I was biting my lip as I watched Ash unbutton his white dress shirt after he threw off his black coat jacket.

"Forget about that for now...Let's focus on this for now." I slowly said as he threw his white dress shirt somewhere in the room.

My eyes drifted hungrily over Ash's body before he leaned back on top of me. I placed my hands gently in between Ash's body and mine directly on the hard muscles of his stomach getting a pleasure at hearing his breathing increase at my touch.

Soon his lips were back on my neck and my hands made their way to his back, grabbing at it desperately as Ash delivered light bites to my neck before gently sucking on the skin.

I gasped a bit when Ash gently lifted my torso up in order to take off my bra, but sighed in relief as I felt it become undone and thrown off my body leaving my breast naked for him to see.

Then his lips met mine, at the same time I felt his hand squeeze my breast gently causing me to release a moan that he promptly swallowed. He hovered over me slightly and when his leg brushed against mine I groaned when I felt his excitement.

"Ash..." I moaned again as I slowly moved my arms back to his stomach slowly making my way towards the belt of his pants.

The space around us had become hot from our panting and my arousal was thick in the air as my mind became lost in the lust that I currently felt for my fiance. I listened to Ash release another groan as I moved my body to grind against his before finally getting his belt off. Unzipping his pants I slowly slipped my small hands into his black trousers until I found what I was looking for.

Ash let out a breathy moan against my lips as I gently slipped under his boxer shorts and stroked his length. I smiled against his lips as he muttered a "fuck" under his breath as his hands began pulling off the rest of my dress leaving me clad only in my panties.

My hands slipped out of Ash's pants as he sat up to stare at me.

Instinctively I moved my hands to cover my breast feeling a little embarrassed when Ash looked at my body so intensely, but I didn't stop Ash from gently moving them as he dipped down for another kiss.

His hands eased open my thighs before he settled himself in between them dipping down delivering hot kisses down my neck towards my chest.

"Ngh..." I groaned as I felt Ash's index finger gently press against my womanhood.

I grabbed the side of the blanket as Ash continued to tease me through my panties, I wanted him to just take them off so badly!

"A-Ash stop teasing me..." I muttered as I felt his tongue dip into my belly button before sitting up after placing a light kiss to my stomach.

He looked at me as he sat up, the intensity of his stare caused me to shuffle anxiously before noticing the smirk playing on his lips.

Before I could say anything however, he was pulling my underwear down my legs and throwing them in the same direction as my bra.

"Hey! I hope you know your going to be picking up everything that you threw later!" I teased playfully as Ash finished taking off his trousers and threw them as well.

"Mhmm...I got it." I heard him mumble as he settled back in between my legs and rested his head in between my neck.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I felt Ash gently bite on my neck before trailing kisses down my chest towards my womanhood. He reached directly below my belly button before moving his lips to the inside of my thighs.

"Ash..." I moaned in a small voice as his mouth kissed closer and closer to the heat pooling in between my legs.

I arched my back slightly upwards when I felt Ash's tongue slowly lick my folds combining his saliva with my own wetness. I watched him look up once again giving me a look that sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine, before diving back below the small tuft of curls between my legs.

I closed my eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh as I felt his hot tongue slide over my clit, my hands grabbed handfuls of his hair as I pushed his head further in between my thighs. I trembled with pleasure as Ash gently sucked on my tiny nub prompting me to throw my head back against the pillow, a loud moan escaping my mouth.

"Let me hear your voice May.." I felt his hot breath against my lower lips causing another shutter to pass through my body as he spoke, his face muffled between my legs.

I felt Ash grab my thighs from beneath and lift my hips up, passionately devouring every drop of liquid my body produced for breathing became deep and long as the pleasure continued to build and I struggled to keep myself together.

Suddenly I felt one of Ash's fingers slowly slide over my folds teasing them as he continued to focus on my clit. I let out a harsh moan when I felt him slowly enter me, my vagina muscles clenching on his limb making him grunt in satisfaction.

Ash's head rose to mine and in an instant my lips were covered by his. I could taste my own juices on Ash's lips as they pressed against mine, but I broke the kiss and let out another moan into his mouth as I felt his finger slowly slide in and out of me making a wet noise as he sped up his movements.

I was grinding my body up into his unconsciously as he plunged another finger deep into my womanhood. I struggled to maintain our kiss as my moans kept escaping, slowly growing louder as I felt my peak approaching.

My pleasure only intensified when Ash began kissing my breasts softly as he continued to pump his fingers relentlessly into me, sucking on each of my nipples for a few moments before moving on. His kisses then trailed to my lower belly quickly reaching my soaking core.

"ASH!" I screamed as I felt myself shatter against his body as he continued to lick up my juices.

He ignored my incoherent mutterings as my orgasm coursed through my body. I grabbed the blanket with a tight grip as my body quivered under him due to his tongue continuing it's tasting of my core uncaring of my climax.

When Ash finally stopped I let my muscles in my arms relax and my grip on the blanket loosen as my body calmed down from the intense orgasm Ash had caused.

I closed my eyes as Ash's fingers exited my body and he once again lifted himself towards my lips. I smiled lovingly at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and accepted a slow kiss.

Ash took small nips at my bottom lip before separating just enough to speak. "I love how my name sounds when you scream it like that." He whispered in a husky voice.

"Make me scream it more then..." I responded smoothly, my eyes reflecting his own.

Ash didn't need any more encouragement as he took off his boxers in one swift moment and positioned his length at the entrance of my core. I groaned as he coated it in my juices by rubbing himself against my folds.

"Ahh.." I moaned out as I felt my vagina walls expand as Ash slowly slid inside of me.

I opened my eyes and watched as Ash bit his lip before lowering to meet my lips in another bruising kiss. At the same time I felt him pull out of me allowing only the tip of his member to stay inside before slamming into me roughly causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I felt my walls suck at his retreating length before he would thrust forward again. His hot member rubbing against a sensitive spot that had me grinding my body up towards his in an effort to meet his thrusts.

My moans filled the room as Ash continued his fast pace stealing my breath with every stroke. My nails dug into the skin of his muscular back clinging to his naked body while my legs wrapped around his waist encouraging him to continue.

I could feel Ash's heavy breathing against my ear as he continued to pump his hips into me showing no signs of being tired.

"J-just like that!" I moaned loudly as Ash's lips began to trail down my neck towards my collarbone.

Everything he was doing to me felt intoxicating. I wanted to cry out from the pleasure building inside of me as Ash continued hammering into my center.

My hips buckled against his when I felt his mouth cover my right nipple gently swiping his tongue over it several times before sucking on it harshly. I knew that Ash would be careful not to leave marks where anybody could see them.

I gasped as Ash's thrusting slowed down until he was going at a slow pace. I easily matched his rhythm and moved my body in sync with his as his length slid even deeper into me. "Ash..." I managed to get out through all of my heavy panting.

Suddenly Ash unattached my legs from him and grabbed them from behind my knees and brought them towards my breast. My grip around Ash's neck tightened even further as I felt his member begin to thrust in and out of my core. Ash's name was heavy on my tongue as my moans filled our room. he sound of his naked body slapping roughly against mine as I took him further with every stroke.

I could feel my climax approaching and when Ash's lips came back to mine for another kiss

I bit my lip harshly in an attempt to stop myself from screaming as I felt myself shatter for the second time underneath him tonight as my orgasm ripped through my body.

"S-shit I'm gonna - " I heard Ash grunting as his thrusts suddenly became even quicker and much harder.

"ASH!" I screamed out as he gave one final thrust before I felt his body convulse as he slammed his lips over mine to muffle my scream in a desperate kiss.

I ignored the soaked sheets under me and the liquid dripping down my thighs as Ash's body collapsed on top of me. He quickly rolled off and dragged me into his chest.

"I missed you." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss against the side of my hair.

I leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I missed you too..." I replied as I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep.

All of my activities for the day seemed to finally be catching up to me.

Ash seemed to notice too as he chuckled. "We can talk in the morning, lets go to bed." He suggested as he wrapped us in our blanket.

"That's probably a good idea..." I muttered back already closing my eyes as I snuggled closer into Ash's chest.

I did miss him.

I always missed him when I was traveling. I always missed the feeling he gives me.

"I always miss this." I muttered to myself as I felt Ash wrap his larger arms around me.

I looked up towards him once again meeting the warmth filled chocolate eyes that I had fallen in love with. "I love you Ash." I told him.

A small smile came to his lips before he gave me one last chaste kiss.

"I love you too, goodnight."

* * *

 **WELCOME BACK VERIFIEDBREEZE TO THE POKEMON FANDOM! Lol. Did you guys miss me? No? Well I could always leave again...jk...Alright fr though, I am back with a sequel to Love & Basketball.**

 **I've had this sequel idea from the very moment I began writing the first chapter of Love and basketball so I feel pretty proud to have made it to this point.**

 **As you guys have just read this fic will be a lot more mature than it's predecessor. This is because Ash and the other characters are no longer 17 and 18 year olds they are instead 25-26 years old. They are grown and experiencing all of the different things life has to offer. I do apologize if you are uncomfortable reading lemons as this story will include some, but rest assured they will be well placed and not in every single chapter. Honestly at the moment I only have 3 lemons planned and one was in this chapter so expect 2 more! Although there will be a lot of scenes where things get heated. I'm only warning you so you know what to expect in the future guys lol.**

 **BTW this was my very first lemon...Lol so you know if it wasn't complete trash let me know. It was definitely something I never thought I'd write, but I felt like to really go as deeply into this story that I want I have to really allow you guys as the readers to understand just how deeply these characters feel. Emotionally, Physically, Sexually, all of that.**

 **Songs Used : Ariana Grande - Sometimes**

 **I also should tell you guys that THE EMPIRE is still on hiatus. I haven't decided on when I plan to complete it, but I want to thank you guys for being so patient!**

 **Remember to Review! The more reviews I get the faster I upload you know! Just ask lol! I appreciate all of your feedback and it is because of that feedback that I put out my works for you guys to read!**

 **Give me some of your best ideas of what you think is going to happen! This first chapter was basically to establish the 3 main POVs that I will be switching between during this story. Introducing you to their emotions and thinking.**

 **Verifiedbreeze signing out.**


End file.
